Roommate Nonsense
by ModernDayBard
Summary: It looked like any other dorm room, with any other pair of roommates, but looks can be deceiving. Nothing with a plot—just a little fun and silliness. (Doctor Who; Three-Shot.)
1. Nonsense

The dorm room looked like any other modern college dorm room—two desks, two beds, two dressers, two tastes in decorating, and two standards of cleanliness. The two girls who shared it also looked like any other pair of modern college roommates, though certainly not like the twins they actually were.

One favored their mother in build and hair color, though her dirty-blonde hair was straight and she was as pale as their father. The other was as dark-haired, lanky, and awkward as he had once been, though without being quite so tall.

The dark-haired one—the older—was grabbing her bag for class and discussing with her sister the latest bit of on-campus drama. "Humans," she sighed in a tone most would've taken for facetious. Her sister nodded.

"Makes me _glad_ I'm an alien."

"Just be careful about the second heart—Dad'll kill you if someone finds out about it," came the retort, the younger having almost messed up on this basic rule the week before.

The girl in question merely smiled glibly. "I know. Why do you think I disguise it during trips to the hospital? I have no desire to be grounded on the planet Midnight...again."

"That wasn't nearly so bad as the time Dad confiscated the Vortex Manipulator and stranded us in 1941 for four _weeks_." The older shuddered at the memory, even though it'd been a few years, now, since that particular misadventure.

"I know!" her sister agreed. "I was about to _kill_ someone if I didn't get my women's rights back!"

Halfway to the door, the dark-haired one remembered the _one_ silver lining of the incident. "Granted, after the way Mom decked him after he picked us back up, I don't think he'll ever try that again."

The sisters shared a laugh at that and the older turned to go, when a call from the second desk made her pause, hand already on the knob.

"Wait! Speaking of the Vortex Manipulator, it's my turn to have it this weekend!"

She paused and mentally reviewed the schedule they'd worked out before answering. "Yeah, sure. Just make sure I get it on Black Friday—there are some _awesome_ sales I want to hit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just wanted to try and see Cleopatra after class on Friday," the blonde answered, already refocusing on the project before her.

"Oh! If you make it," her sister called, "can you try and smuggle me back a cat? They had some really cute ones back then."

"So long as she gets the henna on my hands right, I'll try!"

If she was going to make it to class on time without the Vortex Manipulator in question, she had to leave right then. "Deal. See you after class, then."

"See you!"

* * *

 **So, yeah. Weird scene—no? The dialogue is verbatim a conversation I actually had with my roommate that seemed to have too much potential** _ **not**_ **to turn into something, but I didn't want to lose the spontaneity of the moment by making it a full-length fic, so I decided to go with the drabble/one-shot format.  
** **And for those of you wondering, no, we're not sisters, nor are we crazy. We're just an experienced cosplayer and a theater major, and we can invent and slip into character at the slightest provocation.  
** **My roommate is open to this becoming a series, but until we flesh out these characters more (starting with names, I would think), this is it. Hopefully, you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Gibberish

The twins were relaxing on Sunday night, preparing for the coming day of classes, when Leslie, the younger, began to stumble over her words:

"I'm afraid—don't—flub bah—can talk..." The blonde shook her head, frustrated at her inability to make herself plainly understood.

As if to make her feel better, her sister's response resembled the childish nonsense language, ubbi-dubbi: "Whub-aye dub-oo cub-all mub-ee mub-ush mub-outh?" Now it was Amber's turn to frown in frustrated confusion.

"Shubbah-dubah-floo?"

Amber rolled her eyes, and the peanuts-inspired-gibberish that issued form her mouth dripped with annoyance. "Wah-woh-wah-woh-wah..."

"Grrrrr-ARRRR-errr-urrr," the blonde growled, frustration turning to anger at the incompressible syllables.

"RAOAOAOAFFFF!" Her dark-haired sister retorted, but when Leslie roared in a similar fashion, the older twin quailed with a meek. "Eep!"

Leslie found herself able to form words once more, though not exactly all the right ones. "Who did...the chameleon circuit...break again?"

Amber took a breath, making an effort now to be intelligible. "You mean the _psychic translator software?_ Maybe dad—"

"Amber! Did _you_ break it?"

The girl in question glared at her sister, finishing the thought that had been interrupted: "Leslie, am I anywhere _near_ the TARDIS? No? Then how could I damage the software? Dad must've crash-landed again somewhere and knocked it temporarily off-kilter. At least he's fixed it, now."

The younger had to grant that point, but she was still determined to get the last words in (now that she could):

"I swear, if that happens during my in-class presentation next week..."

* * *

 **So, yeah. I wasn't expecting the next installment to come so soon, but it did, and now the twins have names: Leslie Amelia Song and Amber Rorie Song. Funnily enough, this one happened with a friend of ours in the room, but fortunately, she's a fellow cosplayer, so she understood once we explained what it was she'd just witnessed.  
** **So, this is now a series, but I'll still list it as complete, since I don't know when/if inspiration will strike again. (I'm pretty sure it will though, since we have to introduce a third character—the twins' companion!) Hopefully, you all enjoyed it yet again.**


	3. Silliness

**This must be the week of one-shots! But what can you do when inspiration strikes?**

* * *

Amber was in one of her moods, and the wisest course of action was simply to allow her to vent and fake or force sympathy if the genuine emotion could not be found.

"...changed the rehearsal time to 5:30. 5:30! They even said 'and if you have a 5:40 class, just book it over as soon as you're done.'"

Leslie didn't even bother looking up from her laptop as she hummed a sympathetic, "Mm-hm."

"I mean, it was bad enough trying to get there at 5:45, but 5:30? There's no way I can do that unless I get my vortex manipulator fixed!"

That did get Leslie to glance up, if only in surprise that her normally-sensible sister was overlooking an obvious solution. "Just ask Mom to fix it for you."

"Can't," Amber huffed, determined to hold on to her frustration. "She's on one of those digs where she gets next to nil reception."

"That would explain why she hasn't responded to any of my texts," the younger twin mused, refusing to get sucked into her sister's miserable mood.

"Uh-huh!" When Amber resorted to such grunts rather than words, she was _really_ upset.

Leslie couldn't resist a small smile or slight tease: "And, of course, you can't ask Dad to fix it."

"Dad? He'd forget what he was doing and turn it into a microwave or something!"

That wasn't quite what she had meant... "Does he even know you have one?"

The brunette stopped pacing and refused to meet her sister's eyes. "Not...exactly. He knows about the ne we have that we're supposed to share, but he might not know that I picked up one of my own so we could each have one."

"Same model?" The blonde asked, willing to be helpful now that her teasing was done—the girls had enough experience repairing their old one, after all.

"No—couldn't afford it," Amber admitted, crossing her arms. "I had to go cheap—this is what I get for buying used, isn't it?"

Leslie didn't answer her older sister, but merely shrugged and said, "I guess you'll just have to wait for mom to finish up."

The older twin turned on her heel, ready to start getting set for bed, but determined to have the final word on the matter, since it _was_ her problem, after all. "With my luck, the play will be over by then!"

Was it a rule that no one in their family could ever get to important events on time?

* * *

 **So, yeah. Another scene with the twins! There actually is a missing one that I forgot to record while I still remembered the conversation, but just in case the information comes up in a later installment: Leslie spent some time with nuns in New New York studying medicine, and Amber has a lawyer-like way of exploiting technicalities and verbal loopholes, though she claims she wants to use these skills in a diplomatic setting (though Leslie claims she's about as good at that as the eleventh incarnation of their father). Nothing with the companion yet, but hopefully soon; (we'll see what happens the next time these two pop back out).**


End file.
